Future Sniper Rifle Mk.II
* 4X-10X Zoom |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 58 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 61|capacity = 12 (max 120)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 430 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Future Sniper Rifle Mk.II is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a successor of the Future Sniper Rifle. Appearance *It is a futuristic sniper rifle with the light texture, paired with light-blue, yellow, and orange stripes. It features the long barrel (with light blue and yellow six cut-line stripes on each side), scope (that is scalable from 4X to 10X zoom), and the stock. At the end of the barrel, there is a short muzzle with the light-blue hole. Strategy It deals awesome damage, low fire rate, good capacity, good mobility and never-losing accuracy. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Make sure to hide in safe place when reloading since the reload speed is quite slow. *If you see enemies jumping while trying to shoot them, equip with slowing weapons so they will be left vulnerable. *The recommended range for this weapon is long-range. **However, skilled players can easily use this in medium range as well. *The scope features an adjustable power, scaling from 4X to 10X zoom. *Always aim for the head and never stand still or camp with this weapon, because your target could potentially dodge the shot and kill you. Players could also find you easily with its blue tracer rounds. *Be wary of its low fire rate. *It is a one shot kill weapon, so aim carefully. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Blast its users with explosives, rapid fire rate weapons, shotguns or assault rifles to overwhelm its users. *A fast-firing weapon will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so you should equip with hitscan area damage weapons that comes in handy. *This weapon does not have a spread or an area damage, so you could try to counter this weapon by getting close to the person and using a shotgun, flamethrower or other high-efficiency weapons for close ranges. *Jump around to take advantage of its low fire rate. Further, you will waste his ammo in the process. *Move swiftly in close ranges to confuse the enemy, simultaneously attack them with a shotgun or a melee weapon. *The blue laser it emits when firing can easily notice you, giving you an opportunity to seize the chance of chasing its users. *Avoid its user's sight. Firing Sound *Flag Keeper's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It is a second revision of the Future Sniper Rifle, but with drastic cosmetic (due to the fact that the original is literally copied from the game it is based from) and technical changes, such as never-losing accuracy (even when hip-firing), adjustable scope, and higher damage throughput. *It is one of the few weapons with adjustable scope and costs gems. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed